The Monster
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Levi siempre le obligaba a tomar las estúpidas pastillas, y Eren no creía que fuera necesario...hasta que le vio en ese charco de sangre...y entonces lo entendió/Riren! tal vez un poco de Ereri, lemon! (y si estoy de buenas Mpreg xD)
1. Prologo

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :3**_

**Aviso:**** AU!, Riren!, lemon (mas adelante), algunas malas palabras, tal vez xD, hmmm algunas escenas un poquiiiito grotescas (eso creo xD), Eren con problemas psicológicos (lo amo 3) y OoC**

**The Monster**

**Prólogo**

Cuando sintió los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana acariciar su cara y entreabrió los ojos, las preguntas de casa mañana asaltaron su mente.

_¿Levi me hablara hoy? ¿Ya se ha aburrido de mí? ¿Preferirá a alguien normal?_

Entonces, como cada mañana, el teléfono a su lado sonó, sacó una mano de las cobijas y descolgó, aún medio dormido, intentó formular una oración coherente.

-¿Bueno?-dijo, escuchando el eco de su voz en el auricular

-Eren-la voz de Rivaille le hizo olvidar el sueño de inmediato y se incorporó-¿Ya tomaste tu medicina?-

-No~ aún no-respondió como siempre-Voy despertando-

-Ya es tarde-le reprendió el del otro lado de la línea, Eren soltó una risita y encogió sus piernas, abrazándose a ellas y recargando la mejilla en sus rodillas

-Sí, bueno, pero anoche llegué tarde a casa, estaba cansado-

-Por eso te digo que dejes ese maldito trabajo y te vengas a vivir conmigo-dijo en voz baja el otro, haciendo que la cara del castaño se volviera aún más roja, si eso se podía-No me gusta que estés solo-el último comentario lo dijo con un tono bastante nostálgico, Jaeger se sintió un poco culpable al escucharle y lanzó un suspiro, terminando por acceder

-Está bien, tú ganas-se rindió, al fin-Iré en un rato a ver a Erwin para darle mi renuncia y me mudare a tu casa en la tarde… ¿Contento?-escuchó un suspiro, que reconoció como risa y cerró los ojos

-Bastante, sí…era justo lo que quería oír…entonces, le diré a Mikasa que te espere en el departamento antes de ir al trabajo y que te abra-Rivaille chasqueó la lengua-Pero no tendríamos que molestar a mi hermana si me hubieras aceptado la llave desde un principio-

-Está bien…le agrado a tu hermana, así que no creo que le moleste, además…en cuanto llegue ella se podrá ir-

-Bien-escuchó el ruido de unos papeles y el teclado de una computadora-Yo me saldré antes para ayudarte con la mudanza, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí…gracias, amor-el sonido que se escuchaba de fondo se detuvo y le siguió un pequeño silencio que tensó un poco al muchacho, recordando al instante que su pareja solía incomodarse por el sobrenombre cariñoso

-No es nada-respondió finalmente y Eren volvió a respirar, no había notado cuando aguanto la respiración-No olvides tomar tu medicina-

-No lo haré, ahora mismo me la tomo-

-Bien…-Levi suspiró y añadió-Te amo-el corazón del menor se aceleró y la felicidad invadió su pecho, sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

-Te amo-respondió

-Te veo en la noche-

-Hasta entonces-y después de responderle ambos colgaron

No, su Levi no era el hombre más cariñoso del planeta, pero le encantaba tal y como era. Se estiró con pereza y se puso de pie, camino hasta el baño, cepilló sus dientes y buscó en el pequeño estante del baño sus frascos de medicinas y sirvió en un vaso agua, se las echo todas a la boca y las tragó de una sola vez, las odiaba, bastante, y no entendía porque Rivaille le obligaba a tomaras si no había tenido ni un ataque desde que era niño, pero tampoco quería hacer enfadar a su pareja por lo que se las tragaba sin reproche.

Abrió las llaves del agua caliente y se dio una ducha rápida, pensando en cómo sería vivir con Levi, y que aunque Mikasa, su cuñada, vivía en el departamento, siempre respetaba su privacidad y casi no estaba en casa en el día, pues en las mañanas estudiaba y por las tardes trabajaba.

Cuando salió, se enredó una toalla a la cintura y con otra, un poco más chica, secó su cabello. El timbre del departamento sonó, lanzó un suspiro un poco frustrado, se colocó sus bóxers y los pantalones.

-¡Voy!-gritó desde su habitación, tomando una playera para colocársela encima

Corrió descalzo hasta la puerta principal, se puso la playera y abrió, reconociendo de inmediato a su amigo de toda la vida y actual jefe, Erwin Smith. Traía una bolsa de papel en la mano y un litro de leche en la otra, Eren pensó que era mejor decirle de una vez que ya no trabajaría con él, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

-Buen día, me imagine que no tendrías nada para desayunar-le comentó y el otro asintió

-Sí, gracias, ayer se acabó mi despensa y olvide ir a hacer las compras antes de venir-admitió un poco sonrojado

-No importa, para eso estamos los amigos-dijo el rubio, entrando a la cocina y sacando las cosas que llevaba en la bolsa de papel

Jaeger sacó dos tazas, sirvió el café de la cafetera del día anterior y lo calentó en el microondas.

-Además, quería aprovechar para contarte sobre el evento que tendremos más tarde en el restaurante-el castaño suspiro e hizo una mueca, pegándose a la barra de la cocina

-Sobre eso…-comenzó, pasándose una mano por la nuca

-¿Estarás ocupado hoy?-preguntó claramente decepcionado el mayor, Eren movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y torció la boca

-La verdad es que…me mudaré con Rivaille-comenzó, el horno hizo el clásico sonido, anunciando que había terminado-Esta tarde...-Smith se puso serio, pero intento disimular

-Está bien, comprendo, pero mañana tendrás que hacer doble turno-Jaeger soltó un suspiro, un poco frustrado, no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil

-No voy a hacer doble turno, Erwin-dijo serio, era ahora o nunca-La verdad es…que ya no iré a trabajar-

El ojiazul dejó lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente volteó a ver a Eren, se veía realmente molesto.

-¿Por qué?-fue la sola pregunta, su boca se había vuelto una línea, pero el chico no lo notó, pues tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-Cuando…Levi me pidió que nos casáramos-el más alto apretó sus puños con fuerza, eso no lo sabía…Eren había olvidado comentárselo-Me dijo que me mudara con él y que dejara mi trabajo, que tendríamos suficiente con lo que él gana…al principio no quise, porque me daba mucha pena pero…-sus mejillas se volvieron rosas y su mirada era de un completo soñador-No quiero seguir lejos de él…así que finalmente acepté-

-¿Vas a…casarte con él?-preguntó, el rubio, intentando calmar y disimular su molestia

-Sí…aún no tenemos fecha, pero quiero que sea pronto-Erwin guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos

-No me lo habías dicho-reprochó

-Lo lamento, soy un mal amigo-bajó la mirada, claramente arrepentido-Realmente lo siento… ¿Lo…entiendes no?-

-Sí-cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo parecía realmente tranquilo-Lo comprendo, esperaré entonces la invitación a la boda-le sonrió y Jaeger pudo respirar sereno

-Realmente te lo agradezco, eres un buen amigo-

Erwin asintió y miró la hora en su reloj, se tomó el café que el menor le ofrecía con rapidez y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

-Me voy entonces, aún tengo cosas que preparar-caminó a la salida, sin esperar al otro

-Gracias, de nuevo, por entenderme…serás el primero en recibir la invitación-sonrió ampliamente, y solo le vió salir

Ahora que había arreglado todo se sentía realmente contento, desayuno con lentitud lo que su amigo le había traído y tomó su café, agregándole un chorrito de leche. Cuando termino, lavó sus trastes y se sirvió otro poco de café caliente con él a la habitación.

Saco las dos maletas que guardaba en el armario y comenzó a guardar toda su ropa, tarareando una canción, guardo todas sus medicinas en una bolsita de plástico y las metió en una maleta. Sacó la única foto de sus padres del cajón del buró y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se puso unas calcetas y las zapatillas.

Se fijó en el reloj y se sorprendió por la hora ¿Tanto se había tardado en guardar lo necesario? Sus manos le cosquillearon y su corazón latió acelerado, soltó una risita y se puso una sudadera. Cargó las maletas y se encamino a la salida, tomó las llaves, el celular y los guardo en sus bolsas. Salió y cerró con llave, encontrándose con Historia, su vecina.

-¿Vas a salir de viaje?-le preguntó, con el tono amable de siempre, Eren le sonrió

-Oh, no, me mudo-

-¿Con el señor Rivaille?-preguntó la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, el chico asintió-Me da mucho gusto saberlo, él te quiere mucho-

-Lo sé-respondió el castaño con un suspiro

-Por cierto-añadió antes de que su vecino continuara su camino-Hoy por la mañana cuando me fui al trabajo el señor Erwin salió muy enojado del edificio… ¿Se pelearon?-preguntó preocupada, Jaeger le miró confundido

-No, no-

-Hmmm, entonces tal vez fue otra cosa-dijo ella restándole importancia

-Bueno-el ojiverde olvidó de inmediato el asunto-Me voy-dijo entusiasmado-Adiós-

-Adiós, Eren, que todo lo que venga sea grandioso-

-Gracias Historia-agradeció y entró al elevador, retomando la canción que tarareaba

**-0-**

Desde que salió del ascensor que le dirigía al departamento de su pareja, toda la felicidad que sentía, se vió opacada por un mal presentimiento, tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad e intentó olvidar la sensación. Recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante la puerta, con el número 20, entreabierta…entreabierta…la puerta no estaba cerrada. Sus piernas le temblaron y su corazón se aceleró, eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Empujó la puerta despacio y descubrió el apartamento a oscuras, intentó olvidar aquel hecho, y se imaginó que Mikasa había tenido que irse antes, por lo que había dejado la puerta mal cerrada. Empujó las maletas dentro y cerró la puerta tras él, palmeó la pared, en busca del interruptor, cuando lo encontró y la luz se encendió, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Mikasa estaba en el suelo, sobre los restos de la mesita de cristal de la sala, su cuerpo estaba batido en sangre, su falda hecha jirones y sus piernas estaban llenas de golpes y cortadas. Su corazón se le encogió y corrió verle, suplicando que estuviera bien, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle y tenía nauseas.

-Mikasa-le llamó, en voz alta, a pesar de que sentía que se ahogaba

Se arrodilló a su lado, batiendo su pantalón de sangre y le tomó el pulso, se alivió solo un poco al sentirlo, tan débil, y de inmediato sacó el teléfono de su pantalón, marcó el número de emergencias y pidió por una ambulancia, cuando le colgaron, buscó la manera de detener las hemorragias en sus piernas.

-E…ren-

-Mikasa, no digas nada-le suplicó, la angustia lo abrumaba

-Le…vi-

-Le hablaré a tu hermano cuando estemos en el hospital-le prometió, mientras que con los restos de su falda, le amarraba las piernas para tapar los cortes

-No-parecía desesperada-Levi…-balbuceaba un montón de cosas inentendibles, intentando mover su mano temblorosa-Hab…itación-entendió finalmente y el corazón de Eren se encogió, miró a Mikasa a los ojos, dándole a entender que comprendía y se puso de pie

Dejó entreabierta la puerta de nuevo, para que los paramédicos pudieran entrar y caminó hasta el cuarto, sentía los pies pesados y cada vez parecía que se ahogaba más con su respiración, la puerta del cuarto de Rivaille también estaba entreabierta. Sintió un Deja vú y los ojos le escocieron, empujó la puerta, horrorizándose con lo que vió, todo el cuarto estaba batido en sangre.

El cuerpo de su pareja estaba tirado en el suelo, con aún más golpes que los de Mikasa y a través de la ropa, completamente desgarrada veía las puñaladas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos le temblaron y se acercó a él, de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado y pegó su oreja a su pecho, los latidos tan débiles y lentos provocaron que las lágrimas bajaran finalmente por sus ojos.

Besó los labios fríos de su inconsciente novio e intentó limpiarle con sus manos temblorosas, cuando escuchó que los paramédicos entraron al departamento comenzó a gritar, pidiendo que no los dejaran morir…

**-0-**

Levi recobró sus consciencia y abrió los ojos, el blanco de la habitación le lastimó un poco, pero al intentar moverse todo su cuerpo le dolió, se observó, lleno de vendas y de golpe los recuerdos del evento reciente golpearon su mente. Intentó enderezarse pero se lo impidieron. Eren le veía con preocupación y tenía los ojos hinchados.

-No te muevas…podrías abrirte los puntos-le pidió en voz baja

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó confundido

-En el hospital-respondió igual en voz baja

-¿Y Mikasa?-preguntó preocupado por su hermana

-Está descansando aquí, en la cama de al lado-le tranquilizó, volviendo a impedir que se levantara, estaba serio, y se escuchaba cansado…

Rivaille recargó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse un poco, sintió las caricias de Eren en su cabello y en el dorso de su mano, por sobre las vendas.

-¿Tú…llamaste a la ambulancia?-

-Sí…cuando llegue y los ví…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y dejó la frase inconclusa, tomó aire y carraspeó-¿Qué pasó?-Levi hizo la cabeza a un lado y suspiró-¿Sabes quién fue?-preguntó, sintiendo sus manos temblar

-No vas a creerme-respondió el otro, sin abrir los ojos

-¿Por qué no habría de creerte? Levi…eres mi pareja, no hay secretos… ¿Recuerdas?-su tono de voz sonaba desesperado, ansioso

-Erwin-respondió el mayor…en un suspiro

-¿Erwin?-preguntó el castaño, procesando la información

-Te dije que no me creerías-dijo, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una mueca realmente perturbadora en el rostro de Eren

-Te creo, amor-su sonrisa le hizo temblar un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le gustó, sus ojos parecían vacíos y brillaban de una forma diferente

-Eren-preguntó, un poco hipnotizado por el dorado de sus ojos, diferente al color esmeralda del que estaba acostumbrado-¿Tomaste…tu medicina a sus horas?-

Jaeger amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó un poco, besó su frente y sus labios, con una extraña dulzura.

-¿Puedo dejarles solos un rato?-preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro-Tengo algo que hacer-

-Eren…-el chico besos sus pómulos

-Duerme un poco, amor, lo necesitas…ya verás que cuando abras los ojos…yo estaré aquí-

Le soltó y caminó a la salida, a paso lento, tarareando la canción que su madre solía cantarle para que durmiera.

-Eren-le llamó de nuevo Rivaille, intentando detenerle, tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho…

* * *

**Hallo! Les dejo el prologo de este hermozo fic xD buaaaano, espero les guste :3 y nos leemos el lunes vale? Les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y un abrazo enoooorme**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :D**_

**The Monster**

**Capítulo 1**

La prisión de Kunren Heidan, es la de más alta seguridad en el país, cuenta con 20,000 reos, y 3 niveles, llamados Wall María, Wall Rose y Wall Sina, dependiendo del peligro que el reo represente, es el nivel en el que se encuentra, siendo María el nivel inferior y Sina el superior. Sina está en la parte subterránea de la prisión, donde ni siquiera la luz del sol puede colarse por las mañanas.

Eren Jaeger, prisionero de Sina desde hace tres meses, sabe que cada mal comportamiento, tiene un castigo, y que los guardias que les vigilan aprovechan para desquitar sus frustraciones con ellos.

-¡Hora de levantarse, basura!-el grito proveniente del pasillo no le despertó, no había dormido en toda la noche, sin embargo no se movió, no tenía ganas de hacerlo-¿No me oíste, Jaeger? No te bastó con el castigo que te dieron-

-Ya te oí, bastardo, deja de gritar-se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al guardia que le veía desde el otro lado de la celda

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Déjate de estupideces, Jean-camino hasta la pared de cristal que les separaba-Entra aquí y enfréntame como el hombre que presumes ser-Kirschtein intentó disimular el miedo que le dio la mirada de Eren y solo resopló, dando media vuelta para alejarse

Reiner, desde la celda de en frente, comenzó a reír, al ver cómo había huido el chico, golpeando un poco el colchón de su cama.

-¿Lo viste salir despavorido?-le dijo a Connie, su compañero de celda, quien también reía divertido-Me has alegrado el día chico-le felicito al castaño que solo movió su mano, negando

-Es un cobarde-

-Oye-Braun se recargó un poco del vidrió de su celda-¿Es cierto que van a transferir a alguien de Rose para ser tu compañero?-

-Sí, parece que alguien pagó lo suficiente para pasarlo para acá-respondió lanzando un suspiro

-Nadie pagó nada-dijo Ymir, la mujer de pecas de la celda al lado de la del rubio-Dicen que es para la seguridad de Rose, y del propio chico-

-No me interesa si viene de Marte-dijo Eren, encogiéndose de hombros-Mientras no se meta en lo que no le importa, todo estará bien-

Escucharon el sonido de los tacones chocar contra el suelo, y vieron a aquella mujer de cabello castaño, atado en una coleta y de lentes acercarse, traía una mega sonrisa y la bata blanca desabotonada.

-Buen día mis pequeños-les saludo enérgica como siempre-Fórmense en fila, por favor, abriremos las celdas, les pondré las esposas y los llevaré a que se duchen ¿Está bien?-pregunto con el tono amable de siempre-Primero las damas-

Se detuvo frente a la celda de Ymir y Annie, introdujo el código que Eren se sabía de memoria y la celda se abrió, despacio. Les colocó las esposas a ambas y las dejó en el pasillo. Después colocó el código en la celda de Reiner y Connie, repitiendo el proceso que había hecho con las otras dos. Cuando volteó a su celda, su sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Cómo estas, Eren? ¿Pudiste dormir?-

-Me mata la espalda y el abdomen-dijo extendiéndole las muñecas, para que le esposara

-Oh~, Nile fue demasiado lejos esta vez, lo que hiciste no merecía tal castigo…todo fue culpa de Jean-

-¿Lo sabe?-preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Claro que lo sé, cariño, la jefa intentó abogar por ti ante el alcalde, pero Jean es su sobrino, no pudimos evitarlo-

-¿Strafford también lo sabe?-pregunto confundido, ¿Cómo es que la jefa, encargada de Sina, sabía de eso?

-Sí, lo sabe, me ordenó que después del desayuno te cure tus heridas, se siente un poco responsable por no poder ayudarte-

-Ella es demasiado buena persona-suspiró-No sé qué hace aquí-

-O por quién está aquí-le guiño un ojo dio media vuelta

Tomó la cadena que unía todas las esposas y les condujo despacio hasta los baños, donde se separaron, Ymir y Annie entraron al de las mujeres, en compañía de una mujer de cabello plateado y lentes, mientras que los otros tres entraban, junto con un chico pelinegro, a su respectivo baño.

Les dejaron bañarse y les dieron un cambio de ropa limpia, volvieron a esposarles y les condujeron al comedor, donde les dieron el mismo asqueroso almuerzo de siempre. Tomaron asiento, en la única mesa disponible y esperaron a que la pecosa y la rubia llegaran también. Eren picó la comida, hizo una mueca y lo hizo de lado.

-Eren, tienes que comer-le dijo Reiner, empujando la bandeja de comida hacia él-Ayer no comiste nada-

-No tengo hambre-

-Por favor, tienes días sin comer algo…debes recuperar energías-le apremió Connie-Hanji tiene razón, Nile se pasó con el castigo-

-Estaré bien, solo necesito dormir un poco-sonrió un poco, intentando tranquilizarles

-¿Qué le dirás a Levi cuando te vea todo cansado y demacrado?-comentó Ymir, dejando caer la bandeja en la mesa-Seguro se preocupara y atosigara gente hasta que sepa lo que pasó-

Jaeger rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca, quisiera o no, ellos tenían razón…y no quería que Rivaille se preocupara demás.

-Come, Eren-dijo Annie en voz baja-Deja de actuar como un niño-

-Bien-tomo la cuchara llena de comida y se la llevó a la boca, sintiendo nauseas de inmediato, tragó con dificultad y dejó la cuchara de nuevo en la bandeja

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu visita ayer, Reiner?-preguntó el más bajo, con el bocado en la boca

-Bien, Berth y yo tuvimos una buena charla-sus ojos viajaron al castaño que jugaba con la cuchara-Eren, deberías hablar con Levi, parece un buen sujeto-los orbes esmeralda viajaron al rubio, claramente confundidos

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Berth me dijo que fue a buscarlo-se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y bajó la voz-Parece que está buscando la manera de conseguir dinero fácil-

-¿Qué? ¿Para que querría dinero fácil?-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen-se enderezó un poco-Quién tiene el dinero, controla el sistema-se pasó una mano por el cabello, un poco consternado y asintió-Habla con él…no creo que te guste que lo traigan por aquí-

-Hablaré con él-prometió y bebió todo el jugo de su vaso, haciendo muecas por lo agrio que estaba

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó un chico pelinegro, con la bandeja en las manos, parecía incómodo, cuando los ojos del más joven se posaron en él, sintió que alucinaba, pues parecía que veía a Levi allí

-Adelante chico-la pelinegra empujó un poco a Eren, para que le hicieran espacio al recién llegado

-Train Stewart… ¿Cierto?-los ojos dorados del nuevo se posaron en la rubia que había preguntado

-Ah, tranquilo, no juzgamos, sea por lo que sea que estés aquí, siéntete como en casa-comentó el calvo de grandes ojeras, divertido-Soy Connie, ellos son Eren, Reiner, Ymir y Annie-

-Hola-respondió de forma seca, comenzando a comer

-Supongo entonces que eres el nuevo compañero de Eren-el pelinegro asintió-Bueno, mientras no hagas caso de las absurdas provocaciones de Jean, todo irá bien-

-Estúpido cara de caballo-balbuceó Jaeger entre dientes, provocando que sus amigos botaran una carcajada-Desde que frieron a Marco ya no tiene con quien desahogar sus necesidades-

-Seguro que te echó el ojo…pero como no te has dejado por eso esta tan frustrado-comentó el rubio, provocando que volvieran a reír, a excepción del castaño, que no parecía muy divertido con el comentario

-¿Marco era tu antiguo compañero?-preguntó Train, volteando a verle, Eren asintió un par de veces

-Pero no te sientas mal amigo, siempre hay espacio para alguien más-

Train hizo una mueca y continúo comiendo, restándole importancia al asunto. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y la jefa de Sina, Rouge Strafford, entró acompañada de Nile, el jefe de María, aquel hombre que adoraba castigar a los reclusos de cualquier piso, con la aprobación del alcalde de Kunren Heidan, Dallis Zacklay, y Hanji Zoe, doctora y guardia del piso.

-¡En fila!-ordeno Nile, y todos dejaron de comer para acomodarse como se les había ordenado

-¿Por qué nos formamos?-preguntó Train a Eren en voz baja

-¿No lo hacían en Rose?-

-No lo sé, estaba en confinamiento solitario-la boca del castaño se formó en una "o"

-Bueno, todos los días nos forman y repasan nuestro mal comportamiento del día anterior, para ver que castigo nos otorgaran-

-¡Jaeger!-Nile se detuvo justo en frente y esbozó un sonrisa cínica-¿Disfrutaste tu castigo la semana pasada?-los orbes esmeralda del chico se posaron en el mayor, cargados de odio, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada-Te he hecho una pregunta, mocoso insolente…-Eren continuó en silencio, no iba a decir absolutamente nada-¡Responde!-

Al no obtener respuesta, llevó su mano a su cinturón donde tenía guardado su látigo, dispuesto a tomarlo y castigar de nuevo a Jaeger, pero fue detenido al instante por una mano en su muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Strafford?-dijo, apretando la mandíbula, mirando con odio a la chica

-Eren ya recibió el castigo que el alcalde ordenó, Nile-

-No te metas en esto-

-Me meto porque estas fuera de jurisdicción-apretó el agarre en su muñeca-Ya no eres el jefe de Sina, y si deje que me acompañaras fue porque el alcalde me lo pidió-Hanji no pudo evitar reprimir sus sonrisa divertida

-Estas arriesgando tu trabajo al hablarme así-

-Y tu arriesgas tu vida al tratarlos como basura-soltó su muñeca y se hizo a un lado, señalando la puerta-Un día podrías ya no despertar…-sonrió de lado, de forma divertida-Ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que decir…retírate-

-Estás tan loca, como ellos-

-Tal vez por eso estoy a cargo-

El hombre la miró con odio, apretó los puños y salió del comedor, a paso lento. La mujer devolvió la mirada a los reos que seguían formados y con un ademán de su mano deshizo la formación. Se acercó a la mesa de Eren y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedes acompañarnos?-pidió

-¿Es necesario?-la mujer asintió

-Hanji revisara tus heridas-el castaño asintió

Se puso de pie, hizo un gesto de despedida y salió con ellas.

**-0-**

El sonido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose le hizo despertar, la medicina que Hanji le había dado le permitió dormir unas horas. Giró hacia la puerta y vió a Rouge de pie, con unas esposas en las manos. La mujer le sonrió ligeramente y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Vamos, tienes visita-

Esas solas 3 palabras le hicieron pararse de la cama y dejar que le pusiera las esposas, le condujeron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de las visitas, la pelinegra abrió la puerta del cuarto no. 4, el asignado solo para él.

-Vendrá por ti Hanji-anunció y le dejó pasar, cerrando con llave

Sus ojos divisaron a Levi, sentado en el sillón del cuarto, sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hola-sonrió ampliamente-Sí viniste-

-Claro que sí…lamento no haber venido los últimos días, tuve que hacer un viaje-

-¿Un viaje?-

-Trabajo-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y revolviendo su cabello

-¿En que estas metido?-preguntó, preocupado, tomando sus manos

-No te preocupes, todo está bien-

-No, no está bien…Reiner me contó…que fuiste a buscar a Berth-los ojos suplicantes de Eren le hicieron suspirar y tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos

No respondió, solo acarició sus pómulos, beso su frente y la punta de su nariz, y le dedicó una media sonrisa, para calmarle.

-No hagas nada peligroso, Levi-suplicó

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para devolverte tu libertad ¿Está bien?-Jaeger volvió sus labios una línea, dándose por vencido

-Solo…ten cuidado ¿Sí?-

-Te lo prometo-extendió sus brazos y esperó a que el castaño se acurrucara en su pecho, el chico no perdió el tiempo, más se recostó con cuidado, pues Hanji le había dicho que sus heridas podían abrirse por algún movimiento brusco

-Te he echado de menos-se quejó, Rivaille besó su coronilla y acarició su espalda, Eren mordió su labio inferior para no quejarse

-Yo también…ya quiero sacarte de aquí-

-Quisiera estar en casa…y que me llenes de mimos-

El francés acarició el dorso de la mano de su pareja e inundó su olfato del aroma del chico…le extrañaba, mucho, y le preocupaba que estuviera solo, ahí dentro, si bien no solía ser cariñoso, las pocas horas que pasaba con su esposo al día, le hacían ser más empalagoso de lo normal. Recordó de repente lo que le habían contado sobre los acontecimientos recientes en la cárcel y se enderezó un poco, buscando la mirada de Eren.

-Y… ¿Por qué te peleaste con Jean?-Jaeger lanzó un suspiro frustrado y escondió la cara en el pecho del mayor

-Me provocó, me dijo…cosas y me moleste-

-¿Qué te dijo?-el de orbes esmeraldas frunció el ceño al recordarlo y apretó los puños

-Que eres lindo y…que en cuanto pudiera te pondría las manos encima-los ojos del castaño fueron nublándose, poco a poco, hasta casi obtener el tono dorado que solía adquirir cuando se enfadaba

-Y no le creíste ¿Verdad?-Levi le hizo levantar la cabeza levemente para verle a los ojos

-No, pero…imaginarlo fue desagradable-

Las manos de Rivaille bajaron lentamente por el cuerpo del más alto, cargándolo momentáneamente para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y le besó, con vehemencia, haciendo que el menor olvidara su enfado de inmediato. Llevó sus manos esposadas hasta la nuca de su pareja y aprovechó la cadena que las unía para pegarlo más a él, buscando profundizar el contacto con desesperación.

Se separaron momentáneamente, y los ojos de Eren viajaron al reloj de pared que anunciaba la hora, hizo una mueca de total molestia y volvió a besar a su pareja, el tiempo se les agotaría pronto y tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo Levi, jadeando, cuando se separaron por aire, sin dejar que se alejara ni un milímetro-Conseguí…-comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en la espalda baja del menor-Que nos dieran dos horas más-le sonrió, con lascivia, Jaeger le miró sorprendido e inevitablemente miró a la cámara del lugar

-Pero…nos vigilan-

-También conseguí privacidad-dijo para enderezarse un poco y comenzar a besar su cuello, de forma lenta, tortuosa, arrancando suspiros del chico

-¿Estás…seguro?-preguntó, aferrándose a su camisa

-Completamente-aseguró, subiendo sus manos, para desabotonar despacio su uniforme

Asintió y sonrió, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, ansioso, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Levi y volvió a jalarlo hacia él, uniendo sus labios con desesperación, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Estas más ávido que de costumbre-comentó divertido

-He esperado demasiado por esto-dijo, mientras luchaba con las estorbosas esposas para moverse como quería

-¿Sabes que más conseguí?-pregunto el pelinegro rebuscando en su bolsillo del pantalón

-¿Qué?-preguntó, curioso, le estaban gustando las sorpresas de su esposo

-La llave de esto-le enseñó la pequeña llave plateada en su mano y le libero, más se tardó en liberarlo que en lo que Eren buscaba desabrochar su pantalón

Levi le hizo recostarse en el sillón, deteniéndole con una mirada, continuó abriendo el uniforme y reanudo con los besos en el cuello, bajando lentamente, mordió la clavícula del moreno, arrancándole un gemido que hizo eco en la habitación. Bajó aún más, se detuvo en el pecho del menor, lamió y mordisqueó sus tetillas, provocando más gemidos.

Descendió despacio, lamiendo y besando cada pedazo de piel, hasta que se topó con aquellos puntos, aquellas heridas cocidas recientemente. Frunció el ceño y se sintió enfadado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió aquí?-preguntó, sin enderezarse

-No es nada-dijo el chico, levemente sonrojado, recordando las marcas de las placas calientes que Nile le había puesto

-¿Nada?-

-Está bien, me puedo cuidar solo-prometió

-Eren-

-Por favor…no te detengas ahora-suplicó, Levi lanzó un suspiro y besó cada herida, con lentitud, como queriendo sanarla

Con la lengua, trazó un camino hacia el vientre desnudo de Eren pasando por la cicatriz rosada que tanto amaba, justo debajo del ombligo. Eren echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos…

"_Está jugando contigo, Eren"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y se enderezó, de forma brusca, empujando a su pareja y arrinconándose contra una esquina del sillón. La sonrisa de Erwin había aparecido en su cabeza, la sonrisa torcida que le dio cuando admitió haber sido quien lastimó a Levi. ¿Por qué? Erwin estaba muerto ¿No? Él mismo se había asegurado de ello.

Levi le vió confundido y un poco consternado a la vez, los ojos de Eren se habían opacado y comenzaban a tornarse dorados.

-Eren-le llamó con dulzura, acercándose despacio, con las manos en alto-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No!-le advirtió, pegándose más contra la pared

"_Te está usando, no te quiere"_

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!-gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Eren-ya no se acercó, en cambio decidió darle su espacio y le sonrió con ternura-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-

Las lágrimas de rabia se aglomeraron en sus ojos y apretó los puños.

-¡Deja de verme con lástima!-le recriminó, de inmediato, Levi negó con la cabeza

-No te veo con lástima…eras más fuerte de lo que imaginas-

"_¡Miente!"_ la voz en su cabeza sonaba llena de ira, y por algún motivo…se parecía a la de Erwin

-No…Levi no me miente-las gotas saladas comenzaron a descender, enmarcando su rostro

"_¡Te abandonará! ¡Buscará a alguien más allá afuera!"_

-No-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando en voz baja

"_Tienes que matarlo… ¡O nos matará primero!"_

-¡No! ¡Cállate! Él no me abandonara…no me dejaría…confió en él-

-Eren-la voz de su esposo le hizo levantar la mirada y verle, entre lágrimas-Ven aquí-le pidió con los brazos abiertos, Eren gateó hasta él y le abrazó-Sabes que te amo…y te amaré siempre-besó su coronilla y lo acurrucó en sus brazos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos-Nunca te dejaré solo-la sonrisa maniática en el rostro de Jaeger se hizo presente y correspondió al abrazo

-Lo sé, amor…lo sé-

* * *

**Aaaahhhh! xD aaaaamo a Eren, es hermoso (?) eeeen fin~ :) les agradezco por leer, por sus fav y sus follows, me re-emocionan x3 buaaano, les contesto reviews n.n**

_**Mina-sama12: **_**aun no sabemos que hizo~ pero esta en la cárcel owww, ya contare después lo que paso para que este ahí x3 se te hizo raro que fueran familia? Por? Jajaj a mi me parece genial porq son igual de fuertes y...y…y…eso xD es que los dos me super encantan 3 son mis favoritos :D pero buaaaaano espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el sig el viernes vale? Cuídate! Gracias por leer! **

_**Valkiria1996-pd: **_**que bueno que te gusto, no se sobre el Mpreg xD si me convences entonces si jajaja el ereri es mi favorito! Y el riren igual, así que pondre un poco de ambos en este fic :D espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes bye!**

_**Shito: **_**hola! A mi igual me encantan las historias asi :3 espero que te haya gustado el primer cap y nos leemos el viernes bye!**

**Buaaano me despido y gracias por leer :D les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**The Monster**

**Capítulo 2**

Abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad miró su entorno, sus manos buscaron en la cama un cuerpo a su lado y estrujó las sábanas con fuerza al palpar el vacío, un nudo se formó en su garganta y lanzó un suspiro al aire. Se enderezó y se puso de pie, a pesar de la compañía de su hermana, se sentía solo. Miró el reloj despertador marcando las 4:30 y entró al baño, no le veía el sentido a seguir en aquella cama matrimonial si no había quien estuviera junto a él.

Abrió las llaves del agua caliente y entró a la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera su piel para relajarse, tres meses…tres ridículos y malparidos meses desde que Eren había desaparecido una noche y a la mañana siguiente le llamó desde la cárcel.

"_No puedo con la culpa, Levi…vine a entregarme" _habían sido sus únicas palabras cuando atendió al teléfono

Eren era una buena persona, por lo que no terminaba de entender que hubiese hecho algo malo.

Se habían mudado de departamento, porque Mikasa no podía poner un pie en el antiguo sin sentir ganas de vomitar y el castaño solía alterarse bastante al acercarse, así que, con un nuevo apartamento, con todas las comodidades que podían tener, se instalaron en un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad…creyendo que sería bueno el cambio y que olvidarían el asunto ocurrido hacía un año, y todo iba bien, al principio.

Una noche comenzó a notar que nada sería como antes, cuando se despertó en la madrugada y los orbes dorados de Eren le observaban como si fuera el tesoro más precioso del mundo, con una sonrisa maniática y acariciando su cabello. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que su pareja ya no tomaba las pastillas que debía.

Intentó por todos los medios que su mocoso se volviera a medicar, pero solo consiguió peleas innecesarias. Con el tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse a sus ataques y a verle hablar solo, con el pensamiento de que así era su esposo y que tenía que aceptarlo como tal. Conoció una faceta nueva del castaño y le gustó, no podía negarlo, porque a pesar de todo, Eren siempre iba a ser Eren, por más loco que estuviera.

Su mundo se derrumbó cuando aquella tarde al regresar a casa su hermana le dijo que Eren no estaba desde en la mañana, y cuando, después de pasar la noche en vela, recibió su llamada, no supo que hacer para sobrellevar todo aquel asunto.

La primera vez que le visitó, Eren lloró en su hombro las dos horas, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que quería volver a casa, pero que no había marcha atrás, fue entonces que él le prometió que lo sacaría de ahí, costara lo que costara. Y por eso había renunciado a su trabajo en la empresa del viejo Pixis y buscó por otro lado.

Salió de la ducha y se secó, entró a su habitación y se vistió con unos jean oscuros y una playera blanca de manga larga, se puso unas botas estilo militar y salió al comedor, su hermana, al igual que él, había dejado de dormir bien desde lo ocurrido con Erwin Smith, un año atrás.

La muchacha pelinegra estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, con una taza de café en la mano y un sobre en la otra, parecía analizar el remitente del sobre. Cuando le vió entrar, inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo e hizo una mueca.

-Te dejaron esto en el departamento de Eren-dijo, tendiéndoselo-Parece que tendrás que viajar de nuevo-Rivaille suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello

-Voy regresando…no quiero irme ahora-

-Si no hubieras renunciado a tu trabajo anterior…-

-Ya lo sé, Mikasa-le interrumpió-Pero con ese trabajo yo no hubiera podido tener todo el dinero que tengo ahora para sacar a Eren-recibió el sobre y lo estudio en sus manos-Estoy a punto de lograrlo…solo un par de trabajos más, e incluso tendremos dinero para vivir cómodamente el resto de nuestras vidas-la chica bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, aún no estaba de acuerdo con su nuevo trabajo

Su nuevo trabajo, su peligroso y odioso nuevo trabajo. Asesino a sueldo. Tres simples palabras que a muchos hacían temblar y les daba miedo pronunciar. La primera vez que tuvo que presionar el gatillo para matar a alguien tuvo pesadillas por un mes entero, conforme el tiempo paso, el sentimiento se fue perdiendo y lo único en su cabeza era la idea de regresar a su esposo a su lado. Y de no ser por Berthold, él jamás habría ganado la reputación que ahora tenía.

Berthold, pareja de Reiner Braun, compañero de piso de su esposo, era un traficante conocido en el bajo mundo por distribuir la droga "titán", la más peligrosa en existencia actual, era un chico de semblante tranquilo y relajado, por lo que nadie sospecharía que el "Titán colosal", como solía llamarle la policía por las cantidades de droga que conseguía en tiempo record, fuese el mismo chico que pasaba en sus narices a ver al rubio. Por lo mismo, Berth era respetado en todo el submundo y la gente que trabajaba con él, obtenía los mejores empleos.

A Levi no se le dificultó el encontrarle, ni el saber quién era, lo que se le dificultó fue convencerlo para que le ayudara con su idea de nuevo empleo, al principio Berth se negó, pues aseguraba que él era demasiado buena persona para involucrarse en esos negocios, pero al final, al ver la insistencia del mayor, terminó por acceder y ayudarle, consiguiéndole sus primeros dos encargos…el resto de ellos habían llegado solos.

-¿Irás a ver a Eren esta tarde?-preguntó la muchacha, su hermano asintió-Si te acuerdas, le mandas mis saludos y deberías contarle lo que haces…aunque no creo que este muy contento-

-Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman, mocosa-le dijo haciendo una mueca, a lo que su hermana rodó los ojos

-Saldré a correr-dijo poniéndose de pie y abrigándose-Deberías dormir un poco más…se preocupara si te ve esas ojeras-dio media vuelta y salió, a paso lento

Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó en el sillón, tomó la botella de whisky y se sirvió en un vaso, tenía un tiempo que no podía alimentarse de otra cosa que no fuera alcohol, y no quería que Jaeger lo supiera o se preocuparía demás.

Se echó en el sillón y abrió el sobre, comenzando a leer la información que venía en este. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al leer el nombre de su siguiente trabajo.

"_Roger Smith"_

**-0-**

Train miró a su compañero de celda entrar, se veía consternado y adormilado, Eren dejó que Hanji le quitara las esposas para caminar directo a su cama, se recostó y se hizo ovillo en ella, temblando. La mujer cerró la celda e introdujo el código para que quedara sellada. Cuando terminó se perdió por el pasillo a paso lento. El pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargó su codo en su pierna y su cara en su mano mirando al chico que temblaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué tal tu visita?-le preguntó en voz baja

-Pudo ser mejor-se quejó dándole la espalda

-¿Por qué?-

Eren no contestó, sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se paró corriendo al retrete que estaba al fondo de la celda, volvió el estómago, tomando aire a bocanadas para seguir vomitando, el otro solo le miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

Cuando terminó se levantó, jadeando, se inclinó sobre el lavadero que había al lado del retrete y se lavó la boca, aun sintiendo nauseas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y regresó a su cama, temblando por lo débil que se sentía.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes exactamente?-

-Hanji dijo algo como…esquizofrenia paranoide-dijo sobándose las sienes

-Tú…tienes algo más… ¿Verdad?-el castaño tampoco contesto, lo sintió innecesario

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estabas en confinamiento solitario?-

-Doble personalidad y piromanía-dijo lanzando un bufido parecido a una risita-Puedo encender las cosas con una pequeña flama-se encogió de hombros-Es divertido-se hizo un poco hacia atrás-Me encerraron en confinamiento solitario porque asesine al anterior jefe de Rose…cuando intente escapar, recién llegué-

-¿Lo mataste?-volteó a verle de reojo al escucharle tan divertido-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó enderezándose un poco, con cierta cautela, Train se pasó una mano por la nuca e hizo una mueca, pensativo

-Hace unos años…cuando estaba en la escuela…tuve una novia, a la que realmente amaba…y todos esos idiotas…no la dejaban en paz-se dejó caer en el colchón y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca-Solían decir…que su padre era un asesino, solo porque su el hombre padecía esquizofrenia-cerró los ojos y sintió como si los recuerdos pasaran en su cabeza como una película-Un día tuve que faltar…y al día siguiente, tuve que ir al hospital a visitarla-

-¿Al hospital?-preguntó confundido

-Le hicieron las cosas más horribles que te puedas imaginar-frunció un poco el ceño pero no se movió-Cuando terminaron de divertirse con su cuerpo…la ataron a un poste, desnuda y le dejaron allí, su padre no notó su ausencia pues estaba sufriendo un ataque-suspiró

-Eran bastante crueles-dijo Eren en voz baja, el otro concordó

-¿Puedes imaginar entonces mi rabia?-se enderezó y sus ojos parecieron brillar de un modo distinto-Así que…esperé a encerrar a todos los responsables en el gimnasio y lo quemé-

-¿Los quemaste vivos?-

-Sí…tuvieron lo que se merecían-su mirada había cambiado, se veía divertido con la situación que narraba y tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué hay de ella?-

-Ella está bien, es una chica fuerte, supo reponerse a eso…-suspiro y volvió a recostarse en el colchón-Y ahora busca la manera de sacarme de aquí…supongo que no debí dejarla involucrarse-

-Si es tu pareja no ibas a poder evitarlo, porque aunque no quieras lo iba a hacer-Eren se subió a la cama y encogió sus piernas, se abrazó a ellas y recargó la barbilla en las rodillas, aguantando el dolor que eso le producía en el abdomen

-Ese tipo…Levi… ¿Es tu pareja?-

-Es mi esposo-Train asintió

-Braun me contó sobre él…parece un buen tipo-

-Lo es…-suspiró, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y a temblar de nuevo

En el pasillo se escuchó como algo se quebró y unos gritos perturbadores les llamaron la atención, Connie, pegado al vidrio de la celda, siendo espectador de todo lo que ocurría, reía divertido por lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

-¡Ataque de esquizofrenia!-gritó, haciendo que su voz retumbara en el pasillo

Las manos y los pies le cosquillearon a Eren, quería pararse y ver, su respiración comenzaba a volverse agitada y sentía que se ahogaba. El alboroto de los policías controlando la situación afuera de su celda le perturbaba aún más, estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie cuando el sonido de un disparo silenció a todos.

-¡Eren!-la voz de Reiner llegó a sus oídos pero no volteó a verle, pues estaba más ocupado pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado afuera-Ese no eres tú-le volvió a hablar el rubio

Cuando se decidió a ponerse en pie, unas manos tibias le detuvieron, cubrían su nariz y boca, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba sentado.

-Respira despacio, conmigo-la voz de Train en su espalda y el escuchar su respiración, le obligó a seguirle, calmándose de a poco

-¿Le dispararon en la cabeza?-preguntó Connie en voz baja, pero aun así el castaño pudo escucharle

-No-respondió Braun adentrándose en su celda, al ver que su amigo de enfrente comenzaba a calmarse

"_Está mintiendo" _la voz en su cabeza retumbo tan clara como si hubiese sido Train el que habló, y sabía que Reiner mentía…

-Eren… ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó el chico tras él, sin soltarle

Jaeger asintió y se terminó por subir a la cama, su cuerpo aún no dejaba de temblar y las náuseas no se iban.

-Eren-sus orbes esmeralda voltearon a verle-¿Por qué lloras?-se sorprendió por la pregunta y se pasó una mano por los ojos

Sorprendido vio su mano mojada e intentó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió como le tomaron del brazo y le jalaron, se cara se estampó contra el pecho de Stewart y los brazos del pelinegro le rodearon, haciendo que se recostaran ambos en la cama.

-Ya…-le dijo en voz baja, dando palmaditas en su espalda-Cálmate…estoy aquí-todo el frío que sentía en el cuerpo era más evidente, pues sentía el cálido cuerpo de su acompañante-No soy Levi, pero estoy aquí-

Sus manos subieron al pecho del otro y se aferraron a su ropa, no, no era Levi, pero intentaría pensar que si estaba a su lado.

**-0-**

_Eren sacó el frasco de pastillas y tomó una, se la echó a la boca y tomó un gran trago de agua. Lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie, acomodándose el uniforme del restaurante. Erwin entró por la puerta y le sonrió de lado, cansado. Sus ojos vieron el frasco de pastillas en su mano e hizo una mueca._

_-Odio que te drogues-le dijo con el ceño fruncido, Eren sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

_-No me estoy drogando, seguro que si fuera droga, yo ya estaría sano-_

_-Por favor…no has tenido un ataque jamás, no creo que sea necesario que las sigas tomando-_

_-Debo hacerlo-_

_El rubio hizo una mueca y se acercó a él, iba dispuesto a rodear su cintura y besar sus labios…si, no eran novios, porque jamás lo habían dicho, pero Smith se sentía con el derecho…el castaño le detuvo, antes de que le tocara, pues él estaba consciente de los límites de su relación._

_-Espera…ya habíamos aclarado esto…-dijo alejándose un poco-Somos amigos…nada más-el mayor iba a protestar pero Jaeger le interrumpió-Tuvimos sexo, una vez-dijo levemente sonrojado-Pero nada más-el ojiazul suspiró y asintió_

_-Tienes razón, creo que me deje llevar-dijo apenado y sonrió, rascándose la nuca-Lo lamento-_

_-Está bien-Eren caminó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir-Más tarde…cuando cerremos, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo con una sonrisa amplia, su amigo asintió_

_-Ve, te necesitan en la cocina-_

_El chico asintió entusiasmado y salió, entró a la cocina y comenzó a ayudar con los platillos, preparando, decorando, sirviendo. Le encantaba estar en la cocina, desde niño se le había facilitado la preparación de alimentos de cualquier tipo y no le quedaba nada mal, por lo que había decidido dedicarse a ello. Pero había algo nuevo que ahora disfrutaba más que cocinar y que pasar tiempo con su amigo Erwin._

_Recién había conocido a un hombre, de nombre Lance Rivaille, que trabajaba en una empresa como administrativo, era un hombre frío y directo, pero conforme le fue conociendo supo lo amable y buena persona que era. Irremediablemente terminó enamorado de él, a pesar de lo agresivo que el otro podía ser._

_Se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando Levi le pidió que fuesen novios, pero también sintió cierto temor por contarle sobre su enfermedad, no había tenido un ataque desde que era un niño…pero aun así, la gente solía ser cruel cuando lo sabía. Que le aceptara de todas formas fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida._

_Por eso quería que Erwin, su mejor amigo en la vida, conociera a su actual pareja, porque era importante para él. Por eso cuando sus ojos vieron el reloj y notaron que ya era hora de salida, su corazón retumbó, emocionado, esperaba que se llevaran bien._

_Salió entusiasmado de la cocina y se quitó la filipina y el mandil, se puso una chamarra y guardó sus cosas en su mochila, cuando se acercó a la salida, Erwin ya estaba esperándole. Le sonrió y le indicó que le siguiera con la cabeza, justo cuando salieron, un auto negro se estaciono al frente del restaurante, Levi bajó del auto y se acercó a Eren, el castaño le abrazó, efusivo, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio arqueó una ceja y sintió la rabia crecer en su pecho._

_-Levi, quiero presentarte a Erwin Smith, mi mejor amigo-volteó a ver a Smith-Erwin, él es Lance Rivaille, mi novio-_

_Vaya que la frase le hizo sentir muchas cosas en su interior, pero más que nada…era la furia lo que comenzaba a nublar su mente. Inhaló profundo y despacio, intentando disimular y sonrió._

_-Un placer-dijo el pelinegro, serio, extendiendo una mano, se escuchaba forzado pero intentaba ser amable_

_-Igualmente…-estrechó la mano del otro por un segundo y de inmediato le soltó, como si su piel quemara_

_-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó al castaño que asintió_

_-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-le preguntó a su amigo que negó_

_-No te preocupes, mi casa no es lejos y necesito caminar un poco-_

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Está bien-aceptó-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió con una mano y subió por el lado del copiloto al auto negro_

_-Adiós-dijo el pelinegro, moviendo la cabeza_

_-Adiós-respondió el rubio y le vió subir al auto_

_Escuchó el motor cuando arrancó y vio al carro perderse en la calle, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sumido en sus pensamientos. Eren era suyo, de nadie más…y si tenía que matar al tal Levi para recuperarlo…estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

* * *

**Hola! Lamento el cap tan corto -.- pero es que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo más largo! T~T lo que pasa es que mañana es la fiesta de mi mama y ando toda apurada xD apenas y me dio tiempo de terminar los caps ah~ en fin, contesto reviews :3**

_**Sasunaru Lover yaoii: **_**Eren Yandere! Lo amo! :3 el porque está ahí…pues ya lo dire después xD por ahora tendrán que esperar jaja en fin~ ojala te haya gustado el cap (cortito :c) y nos leemos el lunes vale? Bye! Gracias por leer!**

_**Andy Jaeger: **_**:3 lo diré después, ya sabrán porque esta ahí (aunque claaaro que es obvio xD) pero ya dire como fue que paso :D asi que~ ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes vale? Cuídate! Gracias por leer**

_**Feli Kirkland: **_**jajaja tu review quedo genial xD fue divertido leerlo…el sexo salvaje (?) vendrá más adelante, no ahora, lo quiero reservar para una ocasión especial -w- eren puede ser una bestia en la cama xD no she~ aun no lo decido jajaja si! Besitos con nutella! Y sexo con mantequilla? Eso debe ser muy extraño xD aunque hay gente que lo hace con crema batida o chocolate…supongo que eso te lo recomiendo mas xD jajaja bueno, me voy jaja, nos leemos el lunes y gracias por leer! Ojala te haya gustado el cap**

_**Charlie caguai desu: **_**a mi me pasa igual! Jajaja cuando no hay conti me pongo loquita como Eren xD ojala te haya gustado el cap bye!**

_**Mina-sama12: **_**esta en prisión, en la de más alta seguridad xD pobre Eren, y sip, asi les pasa a los esquizofrénicos, escuchan voces en sus cabezas :c sip, debe tener cuidado con su Erencito x3 bueno, como a mi me cae bien mikasa y es taaan fuerte como Levi pues me gusto como pa' que sean hermanos xD jajaja bueno, ojala te guste este cap y nos leemos el lunes, bye!**

_**Maru de Kusanagi: **_**yo también adoro a Eren psicótico! :3 ojala te haya gustado el cap :D nos leemos el lunes!**

_**Rinaco-Sawada: **_**nop, no es doble personalidad, es esquizofrenia paranoide :D sip, yo igual amo sus cambios drásticos x3 son hermosos jajaja bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes! Gracias por leer! Bye!**

_**Anakaood: **_**gracias! Me halagas n/n ojala te haya gustado este cap y nos leemos el lunes vale? Bye! Gracias por leer!**

_**Shito: **_**siii~ la sintomatología es hermosa *w* y más cuando se aplica a Eren, es que es…tan hermoso x3 (estoy loca xD) corte el rollo! Porque aun no debe haber lemon xD más adelante~ les encantara~! No te gusta el mpreg? Pues la verdad yo no se aún si ponerlo, pero no, esa cicatriz no es de eso :3 bueeeeno, gracias por leer y nos leemos el lunes si? Bye!**

**Buaaaano, les agradezco por sus reviews, favs, follows y nos leemos el lunes, besitos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos apretados y apapachadores :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
